


Waiting For You

by spiralicious



Series: Food Porn Universe [18]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Backstory, Community: Inuromp, Developing Relationship, Foodporn 'verse, Gen, M/M, Merry Melodies, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 22:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kouga waits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting For You

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: cliche rain
> 
> FoodPorn 'verse backstory. Before they lived together, before the schedule.
> 
> I originally wrote this for inuromp's Summer’s Merry Melodies Challenge under the username kattrip033 at livejournal. The challenge was pick a pairing to write 15 fics from either the On the Radio or On Broadway prompt lists between June 7 and September 7. My pairing was Sesshoumaru/Inuyasha/Kouga. My prompt list was On the Radio. All entries had a 100-300 word limit.
> 
> Prompt: On the Radio 03: Patience

Kouga turned the corner, towards his apartment building, on his way home from his run and saw Inuyasha sitting on the front steps. Inuyasha had scrunched himself under the awning, trying to stay out of the rain and not block the door.

Kouga sighed and took off his headphones before approaching Inuyasha.

“Hey.”

“Hey. I didn’t think you’d go out for a run today.”

“I had a lot to think about.”

“Yeah.”

Neither one could quite look at the other.

“The other night…”

“Can’t keep happening. You can’t show up and make a scene every time I’m out with Sesshoumaru.”

“It’s not just me!”

“I know!”

“He just keeps buggin’ me and pushin’ me. And I get so tense. And…and…he’s always trying to steal my stuff!”

Kouga let out a laugh of frustration.

“Sesshoumaru said the same thing, basically. I’m not stuff!”

“I know!”

“You guys have to work something out.”

Inuyasha started to sputter in protest but Kouga interrupted him.

“How can we make this work if you two can’t even talk to each other?”

Inuyasha was speechless. He looked like he needed to breakdown or explode but couldn’t do either.

Kouga put his arms around him.

“I’ll be here. I’ll wait.”

Kouga wanted to tell him that things would be fine but he didn’t know if they really would.


End file.
